Secured data storage has become a new application for digital media. All digital media do not have in-built security. Hence in order to store bulk data in a secured fashion it is required to add some external security mechanism. Smart card protection is one ideal candidate for such a mechanism as it is one of the most proven technologies for security products.
Media containing embedded smart card controllers have reached the market. Hence it has become a necessity for the device to support smart card commands. But most of the digital media readers available in the market are single interface devices that are mass storage compliant. They cannot directly support the new media with embedded smart card controllers due to their architectural limitation.